La jeune fille de l'interphone
by Akitoren
Summary: La pluie ne cesse de tomber et ce perron me semble si réconfortant pour pleurer. UA - Léger Karley. Cadeau pour Brochy


Ce One Shot est un peu spécial vu que qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau pour yhcorb. Je lui avais promis un cadeau et bien que son anniversaire soit passé (I'm sorry) je le poste aujourd'hui :'D Ce qui n'empêche, cher lecteur/lectrice que vous pouvez, vous aussi appréciez cet OS !

Kitty et Marley sont deux personnages que je ne manipule absolument pas du tout -bien que je suis la série de près- alors j'ai essayé de m'approcher de leur caractère un maximum. (Sorry si n'est pas trop le cas.)

Et vue que tout cadeaux s'accompagne de tout hymne, Brochy, je te souhaites encore un joyeux anniversaire en espérant que tu apprécieras ce modeste présent (y).

Je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas.  
- UA

* * *

Ce jour-là il pleuvait. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, parce que ce jour là j'ai été viré du restaurant où je bossais et où le divorce de mes parents fut prononcé au tribunal.

En sortant du tribunal, j'avais abandonné mes parents pour le centre ville. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule, de réfléchir. Ou même juste de marcher sans but précis. Et puis pour combler le tout, en fin d'après-midi, il s'est mit à pleuvoir. Bref, une journée de merde. Je n'avais aucune envie de retourner à la maison. Ni ce soir, ni demain. Jamais. Pour l'instant, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : marcher. Au bout d'un moment, la pluie a commencé à s'intensifier et je voyais les gens quitter peu à peu le centre ville ou se mettre à l'abri. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai commencé à rire. J'ai ri très fort. Je n'avais plus de boulot, mes parents se sont prouvés leur haine mutuel et j'étais trempé jusqu'à la moelle épinière. Alors en y repensant, je me suis mise à rire. Ensuite j'ai pleuré et je ne me suis plus arrêtée. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne sur les trottoirs et le rideau de pluie empêché quiconque de voir à plus de cinq mètres. Alors je me suis lâchée et j'ai pleuré. Je ne savais pas du tout où aller mais j'ai continué à marcher. Puis au bout d'un moment, je me suis arrêtée sur un perron, histoire d'être en quelque sorte à l'abri. Je me suis assise et y ai déposé mon sac à main à côté de moi. Mes cheveux étaient entièrement trempés. Je défis ma queue de cheval et ai essoré mes cheveux. Beaucoup trop d'eau. Quelques un de mes cheveux blonds me sont restés entre les doigts et d'un air dégoutté, j'essayais de les retirer. Je me suis adossée sur la porte, continuant à pleurer et j'ai fermé les yeux, bercé par le fort bruit de la pluie. J'étais fatiguée et si j'avais pu, je me serais endormis ici.

« Tu ferais mieux de mieux te mettre à l'abri. Tu risques de tomber malade à rester ici. »

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressa, surprise de la voix. Je ne vis personne aux alentours. Pourtant je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais bien entendu une voix de fille me parler. Et comme si la voix avait deviné mes pensées, elle continua.

« L'interphone. A côté de la porte. »

Je levais la tête et je vis l'interphone sur le petite muret de brique.

« Oh. Ça te prend souvent de parler aux gens comme ça ? Demandais-je. »

J'espérais avoir pris une voix contrôlée. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on sache que j'avais pleuré.

« Lorsque des gens trop bourrés viennent vomir près de la porte, oui. »

Je sentis son sourire dans sa voix. Je me réinstallai sur le perron, adossé à la porte et souris à mon tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là pour que puisse trouver un soudain intérêt ?»

Mon sourire se fana.

« Je ne sais pas... J'avais besoin de me retrouver dehors...

- Avec un temps pareil ?

- La pluie m'a surprise ! Grognais-je, frustré que quelqu'un puisse me prendre pour une idiote au point de vouloir sortir par un temps de chien pareil.

- Très bien, très bien, dit-elle. »

Et elle ria. Malgré l'interphone, je me surpris à aimer son rire. J'avais l'impression que ce doux bruit pouvait me calmer. J'étais là, assise sur le perron par un temps de pluie à parler à une parfaite inconnue à travers un interphone. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai joué le jeu et ai fait la conversation. De toute façon, je sais très bien que je vais devoir rentrer à un moment donné. Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment ici.

Sur ce perron...

« Je m'appelle Marley. »

Étant à deux de tensions ces dix dernières secondes, je me surpris à cligner des yeux en émettant un son qui, j'espérais, ressemblait plus à un _"Hein ?"_ qu'à autre chose. A travers l'interphone, je l'entendis rire simplement et en cet instant je ne regrettais pas d'avoir émis ce son. Son rire était juste... chou. Je n'avais pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.

« Marley, reprit-elle. J'essayais de me présenter. Je m'appelle Marley.

- Oh. »

Oui, se fit la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai pu trouver à dire : _Oh._ La prochaine fois, essaye de trouver un truc plus concrets à dire.

Même si elle ne me voyait pas, je levais la tête et regarda l'interphone.

« Moi c'est Kitty.

- C'est jolie. »

Voilà, ça c'est un truc intelligent. Pourquoi j'ai pas sortie la même chose ? Je remerciais le dieu du ciel qui permettait à ce moment là à Marley de ne pas voir la rougeur qui c'était sûrement installée sur mes joues. _C'est jolie. _Mon prénom était jolie...

« Tu sais, tu peux en faire des jeux de mots avec mon prénom. Du genre « Kitty Cat » ou même « Kit & Kat »... Je te promet que si tu cherches bien, tu peux en trouver des biens meilleurs. »

A vrai dire c'était des surnoms qui m'avaient été donné lorsque j'étais en primaire et dont je ne voulais plus en entendre parler. Mais la plupart du temps, les gens en riaient et je voulais entendre Marley rire. Encore une fois.

« Kit & Kat ? Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle étonné.

-Ouais... Soufflai-je. »

Et elle explosa de rire à m'en donner des frissons. Je souriais. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'interphone entre nous, je pense que j'aurais été tombé amoureuse de son rire. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas... Je ne la connaissais pas et pourtant son rire... Un rire dans lequel on ressentait la joie de vivre... J'avais envie de voir son visage rire. J'avais envie de la connaître et de pouvoir rire avec elle.

Dehors la pluie c'était calmé sans pour autant avoir disparu. Baissant mon regard à mes pieds je vis mes bottines et le bas de mes collants noir, trempé. Je grognais pour la forme. Au moins le reste de mes habits avaient prit le temps de sécher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour mes cheveux...

A travers l'interphone, du bruit ce fit entendre.

« Ça va ? Demandais-je. »

Aucune réponse.  
Lorsque j'entendis un autre bruit sourd, je me levais brusquement -bousculant mon sac à main dans une flaque d'eau- m'approchant de l'interphone.

« Marley ! »

Toujours aucune réponse. J'allais me mettre à frapper à la porte d'entrer quand un son que je reconnu de suite, m'arrêta net dans mon élan.

_De la guitare._

Et alors la voix de Marley s'éleva.

_I feel it everyday it's all the same _  
_ It brings me down but I'm the one to blame _  
_ I've tried everything to get away _  
_ So here I go again _  
_ Chasing you down again _  
_ Why do I do this?_

Sa voix...

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to__  
_

J'ai sentis que je recommençais à pleurer.  
Je ne savais pas si c'était la chanson en elle même ou le fait d'entendre Marley chanter, mais je me suis soudainement sentit triste. Sa voix était magnifique et l'entendre chanter sur cette chanson était juste... magique.

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

Je posais ma tête près de l'interphone et fermais les yeux m'imaginant Marley chanter à mes côtés... La pluie c'était arrêté, laissant alors le silence de la rue faire place à la chanson qu'elle chantais.

J'aurais aimé resté ici à l'écouter durant des heures. Elle avait l'air d'aimer ça. Chanter.

_Over and over, over and over _  
_ I fall for you _  
_ Over and over, over and over _  
_ I try not to _  
_ Over and over, over and over _  
_ You make me fall for you _  
_ Over and over, over and over _  
_ You don't even try_

Mes cheveux trempé et mon visage mouillé par mes larmes me donnaient froid. Et cette chanson qui me donnait des frissons, n'arrangeait pas les choses... Pourtant, je pouvais ressentir toute la chaleur qui émané d'elle pendant qu'elle chantait.

_Over and over, over and over _  
_ I fall for you _  
_ Over and over, over and over _  
_ I try not to _  
_ Over and over, over and over _  
_ You make me fall for you _  
_ Over and over, over and over _  
_ You don't even try_

La guitare accompagnait la voix de Marley. La voix de Marley accompagnait la guitare. Je n'avais même pas de mot pour décrire ça... C'était tellement réconfortant, j'avais l'impression d'être rassuré. D'être loin de tout ça. A cet instant je n'était plus _Kitty Cat. _Je n'étais plus la peste virée du restaurant. Ni même la fille dont les parents se déteste.

« Kitty ? »

Je pouvais pleurer pour ce temps pourris. Je pouvais pleurer à cause de cette chanson. Je pouvais pleurer à cause de la délicatesse de _sa_ voix. A présent, je pouvais juste être moi.

« Kitty, ça va ?

- Ouais... »

Voix étrangler et nez bouché. Ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu que je pleurer. Avec la manche de mon gilet, j'essuyais les larmes de mon visage.

« Tu chantes bien. Ta voix... Elle est belle.

- Merci... Mais la qualité interphone, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

Une blague. Je souris. Avait-elle remarqué que je pleurais ? Peut être bien.

« Pourquoi cette chanson ? Demandais-je.

- J'avais envie de chanter. Je ne connaissais que celle là. »

Mon sourire s'élargit.

« Merci. »

Les gens commençaient à ressortir après l'averse qu'il y avait eu. Le bruit de la foule commençait à revenir peu à peu. Je ne sais pas si je devais trouver ça rassurant. Alors je pense à mes parents... Doivent-ils s'inquiéter ? Je me baissais, ramassant mon sac trempé et l'ouvrit. Mon portable affichait 3 appels manqué et un message non lu. Les appels étaient de ma mère. Il n'y avait que elle pour m'appeler. Mon père détestait téléphoner. Le message aussi était de ma mère. Elle disait qu'ils étaient tout les deux inquiet de m'avoir vu quitter le tribunal en courant et se demandaient où j'étais passé et aimeraient que je rentre parce qu'ils avaient à me parler.

_Parler._

Que vont-ils me dire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je sais déjà quel en sera le sujet. Je me relève, mon sac à main dans les bras et me tournant vers l'interphone.

« Marley.

- Oui ?

- Je vais devoir y aller.

- Mon perron t'as assez suffit pour aujourd'hui ?

- Disons que j'ai connu plus confortable. »

Et on rit toute les deux.

« J'essaierais de repasser un de ces jours. »

_J'essaierais. _Je savais très bien que je reviendrais. J'avais déjà encore de l'entendre à nouveaux. Rire, chanter. La connaître.

« Le perron sera toujours là, ne t'en fait pas. Je sors très peu alors n'hésite pas à sonner la prochaine fois.

- Très bien, alors...

- A bientôt Kitty.

- A bientôt Marley. »

Mon sac dans les bras, je fis quelques pas en arrière regardant l'interphone et le perron. Soudain, un mouvement à droite attira mon attention. Derrière une fenêtre, une jeune fille tira un rideau et me regarda. Elle était brune et souriait. Alors je me suis dit c'est _elle_. Marley.

C'est Marley avec son rire angélique. C'est Marley et sa voix magique.

Elle me sourit et me fait un signe de la main. Alors je lui sourit en retour. Avant de me retourner pour partir, je la vois en train d'articuler quelque chose. J'avais peur d'avoir compris ce qu'elle m'avait tenter de me dire, mais j'ai eu confirmation de sa phrase lorsque son sourire joyeux se transforma en un sourire tendre et affectueux. Alors pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris ce qu'elle me disait, je lui hochais la tête et tournais les talons.

Finalement je n'étais pas passé inaperçu.  
Sur le chemin du retour sa dernière phrase résonna dans ma tête.

_« Ne pleure pas. »_

* * *

En espérant ne pas avoir trop massacré les personnages. Haha.

La chanson que chante Marley est _Over and Over_ de Three days Grace.  
J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, mais malheureusement il en existait très peu en version Cover, alors je me suis dit "Et si Marley la chantait ?". J'ai l'impression que si elle la chanterait, elle rendrait la chanson tout bonnement magnifique. Je vous conseille d'aller écouter cette chanson pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas :)

BROCHY. TOI. Toi la fan inconditionné de Karley, j'espère que ça t'aura plus o/. Parce que je flippais à mort de mal les manipuler :'D (Un autre petit cadeau est censé arriver dans pas longtemps aussi. Haha.)

Quand aux autres lecteurs et lectrices, je vous remercie d'être arrivé jusque là. En espérant que vous aurez apprécié~ J'aurais jamais cru que mon premier OS/fic serait du Karley ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laissez une review, histoire de donnez votre avis !

On dirait pas, mais les reviews c'est un peu le salaire d'un auteur sur FF. (y).

Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt. (Une traduction d'un OS d'une série est à venir.)

Akitoren.


End file.
